Sacrifice
by I'z Nightwing
Summary: Tim and Damian don't get along the greatest, but when Ra's al Ghul comes for Damian, he ends up leaving with Tim. Shitty summary. Rated the way it is because I'm paranoid and some foul language.
1. Chapter 1

**New story. Hope you like it. It's something different from what I normally write about. ENJOY!**

* * *

Tim ran through the cave and up the stairs as fast as he could. Bruce was on a mission with Steph and Dick, Jason was out of town, and Alfred was out of the house. He and Damian were the only ones at the manor. Well, that's what he thought until he saw him. He was probably here to take Damian. Sure, Damian and Tim hated each other, but there was no way in hell that he was letting Tim was letting him take him.

"Drake, what are you running for?"

"Damian, hide. NOW!"

"Why should I listen to you?"

"Because I'm in charge, and we're under attack! Now go!"

"Fine." He ran up the stairs and disappeared. Tim ran up the stairs as well and got ready to fight.

"It is nice to see you again, Detective."

"Wish I could say the same Ra's."

"I just merely wish to see my grandson."

"I won't let you take him Ra's. You'll have to fight me for him."

"Well, we shall see who the victor will be."

* * *

"Father, Drake said the manor was under attack."

"I'll send Dick to see what's going on. Listen to Tim, Damian."

"Fine, but I won't like it," He shut off his communicator. He peeked out from his hiding spot on the upper floor to see what was going on. He saw Tim fighting the intruder. His eyes grew wide when he saw who the intruder was, "What is Grandfather doing here?" he whispered to himself. He saw his grandfather throwing punches and kicks at Tim's head. Then he grabbed his arm and twisted it, till there was a sharp snap.

* * *

"AGH!" He yelled as the pain from his arm shot up to his head. Ra's had broken it, and good too. Ra's held the boy's arm in a tight position behind him.

"Where is my grandson, Detective?"

"I won't tell you. I won't let you take him, t-take me instead."

"Very well then." He pushed Tim down to the cave. When they got down there, Dick was there waiting.

"Ra's, what are you doing here?"

"You are to late Detective, for I have already won."

"Let Tim go, Ra's."

"I will not, he has sacrificed himself for my grandson."

"What?! Tim, where's Damian?!"  
"In the Manor. He's fine Dick. Agh!" Ra's pushed him to his knees and opened a boom tube, then they were gone.

* * *

"Damian! Where are you!?" Damian ran out of his hiding spot to where Dick was.

"I'm right here Grayson. Where's Drake?"

"Ra's took him. Are you ok?"

"I am fine. What do you mean Grandfather took Drake?"

"Tim offered himself up to protect you."

"Why would he do that? I am perfectly capable of protecting myself."

"He just did ok? Common. Get in costume. You're spending the rest of the night with us."

"Fine. I will not make conversation with "Fat-girl though."

* * *

"Why did you bring Damian back with you?" His question was very stern.

"I had to. Alfred's gone and Ra's took Tim."

"What do you mean Ra's took Tim? What happened at the manor?"

"Ra's was apparently there to take Damian. Tim offered himself up so Ra's wouldn't take him."

"Did he get to you, Damian?"

"No, Drake ordered me to hide. Which I did."

"How did they get out?"

"Boom Tube."

"I call Oracle and have her scan for any Boom Tube radiation outside of Gotham."

* * *

 **So there you have it. I'm not giving up on the others, I just get random bursts of inspiration and gotta get them down before I forget them. Please Reveiw on it and tell me what you think. Feel free to give suggestions.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Zatannagurl~I love it! I think might use that!**

 **blackkitty5133~I actually was planning on a Damian Ra's fight. But with Zatannagurl's idea, it makes it even better.**

 **Julia~Yea, I know. I'm working on it. My friend(editor) is on a vaca and couldn't look at it.**

* * *

The cell that Ra's had his assistant, Ubu, put Tim in was actually better than what he expected. It has a decent bed and a window but it was bared, obviously. The only bad thing was that it was really cold. Tim's arm was now in a sling and he sat on the bed. Stupid! I should have had Dick help when he was there! I should have called for backup when I saw Ra's in the first place! Now I'm stuck here for who knows how long until Bruce and the others find me.

He laid down in a trail of thought thinking about what he would say to Bruce if and when he finally got out of there. He had no idea if he would be mad or not. It's always different. It had been about 4hrs since Ra's had taken him. This is probably going to be the most trouble he's ever going to be in. He laid there doing nothing for quite awhile.

* * *

"Why would Tim give himself up to keep the demon safe? They hate each other."

"I'm just as confused Todd."

"There's been multiple Boom Tube signals outside of Gotham. It's going to take a while to pinpoint which one Ra's and Tim went through."

"Keep looking."

"Are you going to ground Drake?"

"No."  
"Well, are you at least going to have him be out of commision?"

"Possibly."

"Good."

"Damian, you should at least be a little worried about him. He offered himself up to keep you safe. I don't care if you can protect yourself."

"Tt. Whatever Grayson."

"Im serious Damian."

"So am I."

* * *

"Father, I thought you were going to retrieve Damian." Talia asked.

"I had gone to Bruce Wayne's home to retrieve him, but Timothy was determined not to let him go, and surrendered himself for the boy."

"Where is Drake?"

"Ubu put him in a holding cell. There is no way for him to escape, for he has a broken arm."

"Very well. I am going to Gotham." She said and left.

* * *

"Hello beloved. It has been a while."

"Talia. Where's Tim?"

"Who? Oh, yes, him. I have heard my father has taken him, but I have not spoken with my father in months."

"You're lying."

"I am not."

"What do you want."

"I just merely request to visit my son, under your supervision of course."

"Stay here. Dick, keep an eye on her." He left to get Damian from the manor.

"We know you're lying Talia. You do know where Tim and Ra's are."

"I don't know what you are talking about. I have been in Tibet for the last couple months and haven't spoken with him since."

"Then how'd you find out he took Tim?"

"Other Shadows have informed me. They did not reveal which of his compounds he is staying at, unfortunately." Then Bruce came back with Damian.

"Mother."

"Hello Damian."

"What do you want?"

"I have been away and merely wanted to visit."

"Why do you lie?"

* * *

"Good morning Detective."

"Wish I could say that." Ubu thrusted him into a chair and cuffed his not broken wrist to the handcuffs extending from the table as well as his feet to the chair.

"How did you rest?"

"I've slept better." A plate of food was sat in front of him. Wasn't much on it. Just eggs and a piece of toast. At least it was food. Tim didn't dare start eating until either Ra's was done, or said he could. Bruce had taught them all that Ra's had to give an ok for them to do almost anything.

"You may eat detective. Mr. Wayne has taught you well." He picked up his spoon and started to eat the eggs. When he was finished, he sat quietly until Ra's spoke again.

"You are quiet."

"I don't tend to converse with my captors."

"I would not consider myself your captor, for you willingly came."

"You were still after Damian."

* * *

"What is the real reason for you being here mother?"

"I have already told you."

"You know where Drake is. You were with grandfather before coming here, weren't you?"

"Damian."

"No. Father, she knows where he is and won't tell you."

"I know Damian."

"Very well. Then I will take my leave. Goodbye beloved. Goodbye son." She left.

* * *

 **Please keep reviewing and giving me ideas! I need a few more ideas for some more chapters! Thanks peeps!**


	3. Chapter 3

**New chapter! Oh yeah! Uh huh!**

 **JoinTheDarkSide~I think I'll have Cass and Kate both come in during a later chapter.**

 **Zatannagurl~This chapter should answer your question.**

* * *

"Jason, have you noticed anything different about Damian lately? He's been more distant for the last few days than normal."

"Yea. I've noticed it Dick. I think it might have something to do with Tim missing."  
"I do too. Maybe he has a secret soft spot for him." They looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"What's so funny you two?" Barbara asked them as she rolled up to the Batcomputer.

"The thought of Damian actually caring about Tim." Dick told her, a smile still on his face.

"That is pretty funny, but it could be true. This past few days has gotten to him. Tim's always here and it gives him something to do by making fun of each other. Without Tim, he has nothing to do."

"What about Steph?"

"He doesn't care about her. She's been trying to cheer him up and all he's done is slam his door in her face."

"Barbara, any luck on the boom tubes?" Bruce called from up the stairs.

"Not yet but I'm still working. Sorry guys. I'll talk to you later."

* * *

Tim's arm wasn't in the sling anymore. Ra's must have just fractured it because it healed pretty fast. The last few days have been pretty much the same. Tim tends to sit in the conner of the bed and look out the window thinking of a way to let his family know where he was. He had thought of a few ways, but he knew Ra's would never let him send a letter or give him a pen and paper anyway.

Ra's was getting annoyed with the fact Tim would stop at nothing to keep him from taking his grandson. He had to think of a way to get what he wanted. He was determined to get his grandson to join the shadows and be along side him.

"Father, you are quiet. What is on your mind?"

"I have made a decision. We are going to tell Damian which compound we are at. He has to obey as told, or we'll will kill Timothy."

"Interesting. We shall do that then."

* * *

Damian grabbed his mail and went up to his room. He slammed the door and sat down at his computer. He opened one of the letters and read it over. His eyes got huge as he read through it. It read: ' _Damian, show to your grandfather's compound in The Himalayas,_ _ **alone**_ _, if you wish to keep Timothy alive. We will let him go if you obey and come alone. You have one day Damian.'_ He shoved the letter into desk drawers, grabbed his uniform, a rope, some food and climbed out the window.

* * *

Tim had fallen asleep while looking out the window, but was suddenly jolted awake by a loud crash. He looked at the door and heard someone running. The door swung open and Ubu grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. He tied his arms behind him and pushed him out the door.

He took him to the main room and shoved him down. Ra's entered and walked over.

"I'm afraid I can't have you interfering with my plans Detective." Tim closed his eyes knowing what was to come to him. Ra's motioned for Ubu to kill him. Before he could, something knocked the knife out of his hand. Tim opened one of his eyes and Ra's had a smile on his face. Ubu picked up the knife and forced Tim to stand and held him in a choke hold.

"Ah. He is just in time," Who was just in time? Did Ra's tell Bruce where they were? "Welcome, Damian." Damian! What the hell was he doing here?!

"Grandfather. I came. Now let Drake go."  
"I will, but on one condition. You must stay in his place."

"Damian, don't do it. I'll be fine."

"As you wish, grandfather."

* * *

"It's in the news. Media's noticed that he's missing." Dick turned the tv to the news.

"Hey! I was watching that ya wing-nut!"

"The media's noticed Tim's missing Jay. You're gonna want to see this."

"In other news, Tim Drake, heir to the Wayne Foundation, has now been reported missing. We received this information from an anonymous source."

"We have reason to believe Mr. Wayne did not know of his ward's disappearance, hence why GCPD was not notified. We will begin our search for him shortly." Commissioner Gordon said to reporters. Dick shut it off. Jason looked at him a little weird.

"Who would have told the media? None of us said anything." Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Where's Tim?!" All three of them asked at once. The Titans at the door, Wonder Girl, Superboy and Kid Flash, were some of Tim's closest friends.

"Well hello to you too. Get inside before people see you." The three walked in.

"We saw on the news that he was missing."

"That was less than five minutes ago. Weren't you at the Tower?"

"Actually, we were in Metropolis visiting Superman." Jason laughed.

"Which probably means...3,2,1!" Another knock on the door. On the other side was Clark Kent.

"I heard Tim was missing," He looked inside and saw the three Titans. "Uh, hi. Where's Bruce?"

"His study."

"Thanks." He went over to the study.

"How do they know each other?"

"You know, big business, news reporter. That stuff." Jason turned the tv back on.

* * *

 **So there you have it. Do I really have to say it? Well, idc, feel free to give suggestions like always and tell me what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for da late update guys. I've been super busy with school and stuff and trying to fix my F in science. Well, anyways, Something good came out of last week, and I'm sure most of you know this already, Young Justice Season 3 got confirmed and pretty much the entire internet exploded. Well, here's da next chapter!**

 **Zatannagurl~ You'll have to find out, but I'll tell you this, It wasn't Damian.**

 **Julia~ My editor kinda left me in the dust, so now I' gotta go through these myself and I miss some stuff.**

* * *

Damian was lead off to a different wing of the compound and Tim was thrown back into his cell. He stumbled over and fell onto the floor as the door slammed shut. Ra's stood outside it.

"You told Damian you'd let me go."

"Yes, but I know he will obey if he knows someone he cares for is in danger." He then went off. Tim then punched the wall and cursed.

"Damian shouldn't have been so stupid! Now he's in more danger than I am!" He slumped onto the bed and placed his head in his hands. He looked at the door of the cell and started to develope an idea.

* * *

Dick went up to Damian's room to check on him. He hadn't came down since he got home from school. He knocked on the door and didn't get an answer. He tried to open the door, but it was locked.

"Damian? It's Dick. Let me in." No reply. He went and got a key from Alfred and went back up. When he opened the door, he saw that he wasn't there.

"Hey Wingnut, Al said to have you bring the demon down-Where is he?"

"I don't know. I never saw him leave."

"Well, Cass and Kate are back. Maybe they can help."

"Hopefully." They left the room and went downstairs.

"We heard about Tim and we're willing to help look for him." Cassandra nodded.

Cassandra Cain was the newest Batgirl. She appeared in Gotham during the No Man's Land. Batman had taken her in after a fight with her father, David Cain. Babs had started to teach her how to speak in words rather than fighting, like her father had taught her. She's still learning, but she knows lots of words now. Now she works as the new Batgirl.

Katherine Kane was Batwoman. Bruce didn't want her to help at first, but she was persistent and he gave in. When she was little, she was kidnapped and her mother and twin sister were killed, but she was rescued by her father before she was as well.

"Clark and the rest of the League have been informed and are searching as well."

"What can we do?" Kate asked, knowing she wouldn't get to help search.

"Cassandra and Kate will still patrol Gotham. Barbara will inform us of any suspicious information. Jason, Dick and I will search around all of Ra's known compounds. Damian will stay here and listen to Alfred."

"About that, Damian isn't in his room and we couldn't find him."

"What?"

"We never saw him leave. His window was open so we think he left that way."

"I look for him after a bit. Other than that, let's get started.

* * *

Damian wasn't stupid. He knew his grandfather wouldn't let Tim go. He knew they were going to keep him so that he would obey orders. That's why he thought of a plan on the way over. He needed to start a fight, and win it. Without his father showing up. How, was the thing he hadn't thought about.

* * *

"Damian's missing too?" Clark asked in astonishment over the comm.

"Dick said he never saw him leave."

"That's strange. Almost as if he ran away for some reason."

"It's not unlikely for Damian to run off and take things into his own hands. He has disobeyed orders before."

"That's true, but what if he did go search for Tim and Ra's?"  
"Then we need to find him before he finds them.

* * *

 **As always, please review and feel free to give ideas. Laters for now!**


	5. Authors note

**As I do not have any ideas for this story, until I can come up with something, this story will be on hiatus. To continue them, please review and give meideas. If you can't review on the story chapter, you can PM me or review on other stories. Sorry to do this to you guys.**

 **~Iz Nightwing**


End file.
